


стрижка

by simbay



Category: Storm Hawks (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Missing Scene, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2020-07-19 23:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19982347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simbay/pseuds/simbay
Summary: День не задался с самого начала.





	стрижка

День не задался с самого начала, начиная с того момента, когда Сторк, никогда не забывавший делать этого ранее, просто напросто не подпортил гитару Финна, и даже не отключил ее из проводки. Объяснять, чем это закончилось для обитателей "Кондора", не было необходимости, все и так знали ответ на сей незатейливый вопрос. Верно - ничем хорошим.  
Сначала лидер "Штормовых Ястребов" подумал, что у него барабанные перепонки лопаются, затем к нему пришла мысль, что он просто напросто оказался в плену у Циклонис, и сейчас Рэйвисс упорно насилует его разум своей музыкой, но все оказалось куда более прозаично. И виноваты были в этом даже не циклонианцы, которых не было слышно уже какое-то время. Что уж говорить, никаких битв последние три дня не было, а нападение ночью он бы проспал вряд ли. Ответ нашелся сразу — Финн всего лишь дотянулся до своей игрушки. Гадая, как снайпер встает так рано ради безумного увлечения, Эрроу сел на кровати и хмыкнул, смотря на беснующегося Радарра. Да, никому не нравилась эта музыка. Хотя, если говорить честно, порой, Финн играл просто отменно.  
Встав с кровати и натянув сверху первую попавшуюся майку, рыжий побрел на кухню, где можно было отдохнуть душой, телом... желудком, если уточнять. Эрроу надеялся, что там никого не будет, потому что хотелось просто попить чаю, ну или что там осталось после нашествия урагана "Джанко", и съесть пару бутербродов, оставленных Пайпер. Она всегда оставляла их на столе. С пометкой "Для рыжей бестии". До адресуемого они добирались редко в силу упомянутого ранее стихийного бедствия.  
Но в этот раз все произошло иначе. Либо Пайпер слишком поздно пришла, либо...  
— Что-то ты сегодня рано. Неужели наш крепкий сон был прерван игрой Финна? - усмехнувшись, спросила Пайпер.  
Эрроу лишь покраснел и буркнул что-то, отмазываясь от подруги. Будет она ему еще ехидничать.  
— Ой-ой, какие мы стеснительные. Ну садись, рыцарь, коли пришел. Бутерброды на столе.  
— Какая муха тебя укусила?  
Пайпер лишь фыркнула и запустила в мальчишку маленьким хлебным шариком. Отмахнувшись от нее, рыжий взял бутерброд и начал трапезу, косясь на девушку. Та вновь хитро усмехнулась и сверкнула глазами, после чего встала из-за стола и подошла к Эрроу сзади. Лидер эскадрильи заметно напрягся, понимая, что если это утро началось странно, то подозрительных действий можно было ожидать от кого угодно, даже от света логики их команды.  
— Эй, рыжая бестия, - проигнорировав недовольное бурчание своего командира, Пайпер легонько ударила его по макушке и едва сдержала смешок, когда Эрроу запрокинул голову, пытаясь испепелить подругу взглядом. — Ты решил себе длинные волосы отрастить, да?  
— ... что?  
— Дурак, хотя бы иногда в зеркало смотрись!  
Выудив неизвестно откуда зеркальце, наверняка принадлежавшее Финну, Пайпер протянула его Эрроу. Тот лишь удивленно в него посмотрел и пожал плечами — ну отрасли волосы чуточку, ну и что? В этом не было чего-то удивительного, потом обрежет.  
— Только не говори, что для ты ничего не видишь. Горе ты мое луковое...  
Пайпер громко вздохнула и покачала головой, не замечая того, что вгоняет мальчишку в краску. Сегодня и правда было очень странное утро. И все эти ее действия...  
— Ладно, пойдем-ка вы в ванную комнату. Захвати ножницы из нижнего ящика — они нам понадобятся.

— Ты расчесывался утром? Я тут не продеру ничего....  
Пайпер закатила глаза, откладывая расческу в сторону. Пытаясь распутать волосы своего командира, что тихо ворчал, что Пайпер ей сейчас все волосы выдерет, и придется ему ослеплять циклонианских воинов начищенной лысиной, она узнала о себе много нового, а еще и то, что эта затея была бесполезной с самого начала. Взяв в руки ножницы, девушка укоротила одну прядь и вздохнула.  
— Как с тобой тяжело... Ты там не заснул еще?  
— Уснешь с тобой тут, — раздалось в ответ.  
Разумеется это все делалось против воли Эрроу, но кто же его спрашивает-то? Мнения командира было важно лишь на заданиях, быт под его попечительством не заканчивался ничем хорошим, а потому он был в чужих руках. Сторка там, или самого тактика. Пайпер все же настояла на своем, а если она в чем-то убеждена, то ее не переспоришь.  
Когда на пол полетела последняя алая прядь, Пайпер довольно улыбнулась и легонько шлепнула Эрроу по затылку. Отлично, работа была завершена! Она уже хотела что-то сказать ему, но их прервал дикий вопль снайпера, которому явно что-то требовалось.  
— Йожи-и-иг!  
С каких пор у Финна завелась традиция называть Эрроу именно так было неизвестно, правда Пайпер подозревала, что после того боя, когда Финн ненароком назвал его "рыжей бестией" не при простом прохожем, а при самом Темном Асе, за что снайпер получил взбучку и указ никогда более так Эрроу не называть. Мнение командира циклонианской армии было неизвестно, но Пайпер подозревала, что взбучку бы за отсутствие реакции никто бы не устроил.  
— Иди, тебя зовут.  
Эрроу стрелой вскочил с места и замешкался в дверном проходе, не зная, что сказать девушке. Чертыхнувшись, он выбежал из ванной комнаты, оставив Пайпер наедине со своими мыслями и с ножницами в руках. Проводив командира взглядом и закатив глаза, девушка наклонилась и приподняла с пола одну из красных прядей.  
— Балбес.


End file.
